


In Knots

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: You have lipstick on your neck.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	In Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back in the writing game, I have so many incomplete stories for these two, the election is very stressful here, so I wrote this to relax. I hope you enjoy.

It started the way things like this always start; with a drink. One drink became two, two drinks became shared smiles, which turned into three drinks and loud giggling. Eventually they had shared four or maybe five drinks and stumbled into a cab together giggling. It was all very innocent, she and Meredith brushed their teeth and Meredith gave her some sweatpants that were too short and a t-shirt and they ended up in bed together. Meredith had bopped her on the nose with her finger and said she had a cute nose and they fell asleep grinning like the drunk idiots they were with their fingers laced together.

Things changed between them that night. They laughed together at work, they cracked jokes over salad at lunch, Addison stole Meredith’s chocolate pudding cups, and they weren’t the adulterous wife and the dirty mistress, they were friends. Then Doc got sick and Meredith started dating the vet and Addison was jealous and she didn’t understand. Derek was jealous, he called Meredith a whore and the blonde had been crying and Addison comforted her, and it felt weird. 

Her stomach was in knots and she didn’t know why it made her jealous when Meredith danced with Finn, and she was in that dress and Addison ran off because she and Derek were over and she was at a dance staring at Meredith Grey and she didn’t know why. Why was she looking at her? Why did her heart feel funny? Why was her stomach in knots? And why couldn’t it all just stop?

She was pacing in an exam room trying to take deep breaths, but it wasn’t working and Meredith barged in, and started rambling. 

“You were staring at me, why were you staring?” Meredith was exasperated and Addison just stared at her dumbly. Her eyes were locked on the blonde’s lips and she couldn’t think about anything other than the fact that she wanted to kiss Meredith Grey. “You’re staring and I can’t, because you’re married and I’m dating Finn, but I just want to slide my hands up under your dress and kiss you.” The blonde’s words stunned Addison and she quickly closed the distance between them and their lips met and her hands were under Meredith’s dress and she was breathless. 

Lips trailed down her throat, staining her skin the color of Meredith’s lipstick. The intern’s fingers were teasing her thighs and Addison’s skin was on fire. She felt Meredith’s fingers ghost against her panties and she jumped back. It felt so good to have Meredith’s hands on her body, but they couldn’t, not here, not under these circumstances and Addison wanted more, but she took an unsteady step backwards, nearly tripping in the process. Her hand clutched the exam table as she tried to steady herself.

“We can’t do this,” Addison began, and Meredith’s eyes fell to the floor and she looked embarrassed, like she had completely misread the situation, and Addison reached out for her wrist. “I, you mean more to me than this, things aren’t, it’s not you, it’s this situation, I mean I want, but, I mean let me at least get divorced first, and maybe take you on an actual date, with candles and romance and stuff, or do interns not like that?” Addison fumbled awkwardly and Meredith smiled at her before the door opened and Callie Torres was standing there, saying something about Izzie and Meredith took off before Addison could say anything else.

“You have lipstick on your neck,” Callie commented before she turned to catch up with Meredith.


End file.
